I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an amusement device which can be mounted and powered by a bicycle or similar velocipede. More particularly, this invention is directed to a squirt gun or water pistol which is mounted to the velocipede and powered by the same with a helmet mounted nozzle associated with the same.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed for use in augmenting bicycles and other velocipede. These devices include safety devices such as that found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,075 to Kirvutza and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,924 to Suhm. These safety devices are reflectors or signaling devices to permit drivers to more readily locate bicyclists.
It is well known that the use of helmets and other protective devices for the face and head significantly reduce the number and severity of bicycle-related accidents. Heretofore, while several different helmet configurations have been proposed, no devices have been developed which would encourage children and young bicycle users to wear safety helmets.
Additionally, there has been a dearth of safe and enjoyable bicycle-related amusement devices. Particularly, there have been no devices which combine a child's natural love of water pistols and squirt toys with the enjoyment of a bicycle.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device which would readily and economically permit a child to use a safe squirt toy on his or her bicycle. It is also desirable that this device encourage or require the use of a safety helmet when employed.